Teen Top - Be Ma Girl
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '나랑 사귈래? (Be Ma Girl?)right|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Single:' Be Ma Girl? (Summer Special) *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Agosto-2012 *'Agencia: 'T.O.P Media 'Romanización' Oh yeah, it’s going down Teen Top & Brave sound Call me, call me girl gomin haji malgo naege wa Be ma girl, would you be ma girl na eotteokae jeom jeom deo niga joheunde neoneun wae nae mam molla juni eodiseodeun eodil bodeun neoman boyeo deoneun mot chama na niga piryohae ajig eoryeoseo joheun geotdeul sajul sun eobtjiman geuraeseo nae sarang da julgeoya georeoseo jeo haneul kkeut kkaji neol hyanghae ga nae mogsum geolgo neol jikyeo julgeoya neo ije naran aerang sag willae jogeumeun bukkeureob getjiman nuguboda jjaritage sag willae naega seotulgo eonurhae boilji mollado jarhae julgeoya geu nuguboda deo jarhal su isseo naega seotulgo eonurhae boilji mollado cheoeumen jom miheub haesseo, modeunge da eosaeg haesseo putnaegi cheoreom ni apeman seomyeon beol beol tteoreo eoreo nan babo cheoreom molla molla naega wae ireonji molla yonggireul nae yagesseo namja dabge yes sir be brave ajig eoryeoseo joheun geotdeul sajul sun eobtjiman geuraeseo nae sarang da julgeoya georeoseo jeo haneul kkeut kkaji neol hyanghae ga nae mogsum geolgo neol jikyeo julgeoya neo ije naran aerang sag willae jogeumeun bukkeureob getjiman nuguboda jjaritage sag willae naega seotulgo eonurhae boilji mollado jarhae julgeoya geu nuguboda deo jarhal su isseo naega seotulgo eonurhae boilji mollado I know, I know, I know jogeumeun buranhan nae mam You know, you know, you know neon naui jeonbun geol My girl nae gyeote dugopa dan hanappunin you’re my girl I wanna love you all day, wanna love you all night you got me feelin’ so hot, oh yeah oh yeah I wanna love you all day, wanna love you all night you got me feelin’ so hot, oh yeah oh yeah neon nugukkeo? neon naekkeo neon nugukkeo? neon naekkeo neon naekkeo you’re my girl 'Español' Oh yeah, esto va para abajo Teen Top y Brave Sound Llámame, llámame niña – no te preocupes por eso y ven a mí Se mi chica ¿serías tu mi chica? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me gustas más y más ¿Pero por qué tu no conoces mi corazón? Donde sea que vaya, donde sea que mire, sólo te veo a ti No lo soporto más, te necesito Sigo siendo joven, por lo que no puedo comprar cosas bonitas pero Es por eso que voy a darte todo mi amor Caminaré hasta el fin del cielo para llegar a ti Te protegeré con mi vida ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Aunque soy un poco tímido ¿Quieres una cita, la más emocionante que ninguna otra? Incluso si me veo torpe e incómodo Te trataré mejor que nadie Lo puedo hacer bien incluso aunque me vea torpe e incómodo Al principio, me corté un poco, todo era tan incómodo Igual que un novato, temblaba frente a ti Me congelé como un tonto- no lo sé, no lo sé, no sé por qué soy así Tengo que tener valor como un hombre – sí señor, ser valiente Sigo siendo joven, por lo que no puedo comprar cosas bonitas pero Es por eso que voy a darte todo mi amor Caminaré hasta el fin del cielo para llegar a ti Te protegeré con mi vida ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Aunque soy un poco tímido ¿Quieres una cita, la más emocionante que ninguna otra? Incluso si me veo torpe e incómodo Te trataré mejor que nadie Lo puedo hacer bien incluso aunque me vea torpe e incómodo Ya sé, ya sé, ya sé que puedes estar un poco nerviosa Tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes que eres mi todo Mi chica, te quiero tener a mi lado Eres la única y verdadera, eres mi chica Quiero amarte todo el día, amarte toda la noche Me haces sentir tan ardiente, oh si, oh si Quiero amarte todo el día, amarte toda la noche Me haces sentir tan ardiente, oh si, oh si ¿De quién eres? Eres mía ¿De quién eres? Eres mía Tú eres mia, eres mi chica 'Hangul' Oh yeah, it’s going down Teen Top & Brave sound Call me, call me girl 고민하지 말고 내게 와 Be ma girl, would you be ma girl 나 어떡해 점점 더 니가 좋은데 너는 왜 내 맘 몰라주니 어디서든 어딜 보든 너만 보여 더는 못 참아 나 니가 필요해 아직 어려서 좋은 것들 사줄 순 없지만 그래서 내 사랑 다 줄거야 걸어서 저 하늘 끝까지 널 향해 가 내 목숨 걸고 널 지켜줄거야 너 이제 나란 애랑 사귈래 조금은 부끄럽겠지만 누구보다 짜릿하게 사귈래 내가 서툴고 어눌해 보일지 몰라도 잘해줄거야 그 누구보다 더 잘할 수 있어 내가 서툴고 어눌해 보일지 몰라도 처음엔 좀 미흡했어, 모든게 다 어색했어 풋내기처럼 니 앞에만 서면 벌벌 떨어 얼어 난 바보처럼 몰라 몰라 내가 왜 이런지 몰라 용기를 내야겠어 남자답게 yes sir be brave 아직 어려서 좋은 것들 사줄 순 없지만 그래서 내 사랑 다 줄거야 걸어서 저 하늘 끝까지 널 향해 가 내 목숨 걸고 널 지켜줄거야 너 이제 나란 애랑 사귈래 조금은 부끄럽겠지만 누구보다 짜릿하게 사귈래 내가 서툴고 어눌해 보일지 몰라도 잘해줄거야 그 누구보다 더 잘할 수 있어 내가 서툴고 어눌해 보일지 몰라도 I know, I know, I know 조금은 불안한 내 맘 You know, you know, you know 넌 나의 전분 걸 My girl 내 곁에 두고파 단 하나뿐인 you’re my girl I wanna love you all day, wanna love you all night you got me feelin’ so hot, oh yeah oh yeah I wanna love you all day, wanna love you all night you got me feelin’ so hot, oh yeah oh yeah 넌 누구꺼? 넌 내꺼 넌 누구꺼? 넌 내꺼 넌 내꺼 you’re my girl 'Video' MV Ver. center|516 px MV Performance Ver. center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop